ARC-0101
"They just call me DV. I ain't what they call couth." ARC-0101 or "DV" known more as Different Views was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Private for Purple Squad and clone group Golden Squad. During his time on Kamino he was blind and couldn't see for many years until he was in a battle one day and he got his sight back he had a thing called "Hawkeyes" because of his returned sight his eyes turned blue from the mutation he got in his growth jar on Kamino. DV was equipped with a DC-15S blaster rifle and a Z-6 rotary cannon and grenades. DV was never afraid to die in battle. He knew the consequences of a Good Soldier. Training on Kamino Like all clones, DV was born, bred and trained on Kamino. When he was bred on Kamino he was blind and couldn't see, so he used sound to get around. He also used a DC-15 blaster rifle, carbine and rotary cannon. After he finished his training DV was sent to clone group Golden Squad. First Battle DV's first battle was on Devaron where he witnessed ARC-0810 "Tank" get killed by a blaster bolt to the neck. D'V was the youngest in the squad and was condemned for his actions on Devaron after staying with his dying brother until he passed. D.V was always training on Gree's star destroyer "Gree's Machine" he practiced his shooting and the hostage situations in case he was kidnapped during battle and never seen again. He was killed later at Gree's Machine, he was left on Kamino and he hitched a ride with some Kaminoan travelers. DV was welcomed by Commander Gree when he came upon his ship. It was then raided by Hondo Ohnaka and his gang wanting fuel. Hondo told DV he knew about the battle of Devaron only because he was a prisoner taken by other pirates who had a grudge. New friends After the battle of Devaron, DV met ARC-777-11,ARC-1003,ARC-0000,ARC-6446. DV was glad he could meet new members of the team. As DV made new friends he saw this as an opportunity to be a better brother. DV wanted all this to be the best time of his entire life. He knew he wanted friends after what had happened on Kamino. Down for them Everyone knew that DV was a different clone, but they new to accept him for who he was, a clone who got the job done. No nonsense and better at being himself, he tried to at different stages be different but that didn't work so he decided to be himself. He trained and became an underwater trooper who helped fix things underwater and helped out in the battle of Mon Calmarai. Death on The Venator DV was patrolling ARC-1004's Venator Attack Cruiser when it was attacked by pirates. DV spotted the trouble and called for back-up he rushed to the place of attack and grabbed his Z-6 rotary canon and ran to attack them. "DV no it's very dangerous. And you know it!!" said Gree. "I am doing what I must Commander,these scum have no right here." "DV..." his contact with Gree was cut off entirely by DV who was shooting mentally at the pirates when one said 'This dude,is crazy!! We need to get outta here now!" the other refused because he was the captain. The Captain aimed right for DV's heart and shot. DV dropping his Heavy cannon and dropping to his knees before lying lifeless on his front the pirates finally got away when Gree and a team of his 41st Elite Corps showed up to stop the pirates. Gree said to a pilot, "Shoot down those pirates and get back as far as possible." Gree then ran over to D.V, who was bleeding from his injuries. "I did it Commander... I stopped the pirates.." , "D.V look at me." D.V did so, he knew his time was up and Medical treatment would fail so he said to Gree, "I did it... Thank you. for believing in me Commander..." DV then died from his injuries. Category:Clones